1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection confirmation system and a main body device which are capable of confirming that an external device is properly connected to the main body device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an electronic device having a configuration in which an external device is inserted in its main body device has been widely used. As an electronic device having such a configuration is known, for example, a storage device into which a removable storage medium is inserted.
The main body device and the external device have their respective connectors, and data transfer via the connectors is made possible by inserting the external device in the main body device and connecting the connectors provided in these electronic devices to each other.
However, even though a user connects one connector to the other, an error occurs in data transfer if the electrical connection between the connectors is insufficient. When the external device is inserted in the main body device, however, it is difficult for the user to visually confirm from outside that there is secure electrical connection between the connectors.
In order to automatically confirm the electrical connection between the connectors, a technique has been proposed in which multiple dedicated pins for electrical connection confirmation are newly added to the connector of the external device to confirm the electrical connection by detecting electric current flowing through the pins (see, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-338725).